This invention relates to a vehicle exterior light flashing circuit and in particular to a flashing circuit of the type that may be applied to existing exterior light control circuits as a field-installed accessory.
Automotive vehicle exterior light flashing circuits have been provided in the prior art which intermittently actuate selected vehicle exterior lights for the purpose of indicating that a vehicle is disabled or proceeding at a very slow speed. Such vehicle exterior light flashing circuits conventionally operate a pair of lamps that are normally used for another purpose, such as the brake lights, off and on intermittently to attract attention to the status of the vehicle. The prior art light flashing circuits are typically incorporated into the design of the vehicle and are, as such, not suitable for field installation on existing vehicles because substantial modification to the existing lamp control circuitry would be required. While conventional vehicle exterior light flashing circuits perform their function of attracting attention to the vehicle under many adverse conditions, there exists a need to improve the visability of the vehicle which is disabled or otherwise a hazard when the ambient conditions are exceptionally bad. Further, there exists a need for such a vehicle lamp control circuit that may be incorporated into the design of new vehicles or field-installed on existing vehicles.